Sueños o Visiones
by Violepatty
Summary: Ciel es un joven prodigio del billar, Sebastian es un desconocido que llega al lugar preferido de Ciel para retarlo a hacerlo perder... Pero no se refiere a un simple juego de billar, si no a aquello que por derecho le pertenece a Sebastian: Su alma...


**Resumen: **Ciel es un joven prodigio del billar, toda una celebridad se le vea por donde se le vea, Sebastian es un desconocido que llega al lugar preferido de Ciel para retarlo a hacerlo perder... Pero no se refiere a un simple juego de billar, si no a aquello que por derecho le pertenece a Sebastian: Su alma...

****Disclaimer:**** Los personajes utilizados en este escrito son de Yana Toboso, yo solo los uso por puro y pervertido entretenimiento, gracias~~

**Notas: **

Bueno~~ este fue un fic de media hora que... simplemente se me ocurrió inspirado en esta imagen: tychy(.)deviantart(.)com/art/sebastian-201707516

Quizá esté medio extraño y muy cortito, pero quería compartirlo con ustedes... por que si... -no tiene una razón en específico- espero que les guste, realmente es un relato que tal vez no tenga otro objetivo que pasar unos cinco minutos relajados con algo simple...

Y bueno, ya lo dejo antes de arrepentirme de subirlo...

**Sueños o Visiones**  
>By Violepatty<p>

Entré al billar de siempre mirando a todos de reojo como lo hago todos los días, sin duda todos me abrían espacio al pasar, soy toda una celebridad en esto sin duda.

Llegué a mi mesa preferida y entonces lo vi: Un hombre mucho más imponente que yo debo admitir, con su mirada avellana desafiante, mirándome como si quisiera retarme...

–¿Eres Ciel Phantomhive? ¿La leyenda del billar? –preguntó con un dejo de arrogancia que muy pocos, si no es que ninguno, mostraría ante mi.

–El mismo –respondí escueto, mirándole de manera mucho más desafiante que él, por supuesto que no podría agachar la cabeza como un cachorro, ¡Soy Ciel Phantomhive!

–Si, eso creí, yo soy Sebastian Michaelis –respondió él, sonriendo de manera burlesca y con superioridad– y vengo a vencerte –su sonrisa se amplió.

–¿Crees poder ganarme, novato? –sin duda él es algunos años mayor que yo, pero mi vida es el billar, llevo jugandolo desde que puedo sostener el taco y no por nada he competido en campeonatos de todo el mundo... aunque guste de seguir viniendo a este lugar que en vida perteneció a mi padre...

–No lo creo –su mirada me estremeció por un momento, pero me mantuve firme– eso puedo asegurartelo

Se acercó a mi, moviéndose de forma insinuante y provocadora, sus movimientos me parecieron los de un cazador que se acerca a su presa. Me tomó el mentón y acercó su rostro al mío, sentí los colores subirse a mi cabeza y con el estuche de mi taco le golpee para alejarlo.

–Ni se te ocurra tratar de besarme, maricón de mierda –le dije sin pensarlo, cerré mis ojos un momento para calmarme, pues no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, una mezcla de ira y vergüenza, a la vez que ganas de que me besara...

Mientras mantuve los ojos cerrados, unas peculiares escenas de la Inglaterra victoriana surcaron mi mente, abrí los ojos contrariado y traté de mantener la compostura, él solo rió y se relamió los labios.

–Veo que no ha cambiado ni con los siglos... bochan –sonrió de forma dulce pero escalofriante, falsa... una falsa sonrisa extrañamente familiar– le dije que volvería por usted, espero que no le moleste haber tenido que esperar tanto...

¿Y por que de pronto esa estúpida amabilidad? ¿No venía a vencerme?, no entendía nada, suspiré pesadamente y le miré desafiante, algo en él se me hacía demasiado familiar, como si lo conociera desde antes, como si pudiera depositar mi vida en sus manos... como si... pese a esa sensación supiera que me traicionará al final... como todos...

–Ve al grano y dejate de juegos estúpidos, ¿A que has venido, Sebastian? –reclamé sin pensarlo, como si él tuviera que darme cuentas de algo...

–Vine a cobrar su alma, bochan –sonrió enigmáticamente... mi cabeza comenzó a doler mientras él se aproximaba a mi... tan cerca... tan cerca... hasta que sentí sus labios contra los míos y sientí como... mi vida se me escapaba...

Despierto sobresaltado mirando a todos lados, estoy en mi estudio. Miro el libro que está en mis manos, es una estúpida novela romántica que Lizzy me hizo leer, suspiro y lo dejo a un lado, sobre la mesa de billar... Espera... ¿La mesa?, ah si... ya lo recordé... Sebastian insistió en que debía practicar más el billar, ya que es necesario dominarle en algunas reuniones de "los bajos mundos", suspiro y toco la campanilla, le haré que retire la mesa ahora mismo...

Él entra por la puerta como siempre, haciendo una reverencia, le doy ordenes, él las cumple... suspiro... ¿Será a caso que tuve una visión del futuro? ¿O es simplemente una alucinación a causa del estrés y el cansancio?, niego con la cabeza, seguramente fue lo último... aunque me intriga lo que sucedió... las palabras que intercambiamos... Miro a Sebastian a los ojos y de pronto digo con voz autoritaria:

–Sebastian... nunca me dejes –mi sello brilla, como tantas otras veces que he recitado la misma orden– No me dejes hasta el día en que te lleves mi último suspiro...

–Yes, my Lord –dice él con una inclinación y las inquietudes de mi corazón a causa del sueño se entierran en lo profundo de mi ser, dejando paso a esa sensación de tranquilidad que solo mi mayordomo puede darme... mi fiel siervo del infierno.

Sé que él no puede mentirme, se que él no me traicionará... hasta que la última pieza de ajedrez caiga... hasta el "jaque mate" de mi vida...


End file.
